Dragon Scales
by Ochimimi
Summary: AU Beast-human hybrids cover this vast land, a now nameless planet that has fallen into ruin by the very beings which inhabit it, fighting for whatever they desire. Survival is what young Alfred is striving for as he pursues his quest to correct the wrongs, and with the aid of his Master Arthur, perhaps there is a chance of strengthening their former lives after all. UKUS
1. The Abyss: Part 1

**A/N **Back with another story for you all~ Feedback would be a great help for me, to correct any mistakes and/or come up with new plot ideas. ^^; Enjoy now~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>The Abyss: <strong>Part 1

"... Have you gotten everything you will need? We won't be returning to this place anymore, so make sure you take the things you find plausible." A man said sternly, facing the back of a boy who was crouched down, rummaging through a small, makeshift box sitting beside the side of a cave wall, it's interior lit up by many tiny candles.

The boy bobbed his head in return, his face grim, and a frown placed upon his lips. His emotions were all scrambled, and with the current situation happening at this very moment, he had no idea what these feelings were: fear, resentment, or perhaps fury? But the fact that his Master and himself were soon going to abandon their beloved home, shook him to the very core. Their home... The very place where he had been raised and trained in... Was soon about to become only another lost property in this Hell of a world.

His fingers shook as the boy extended his hand into the box and fished out an anklet with a peculiar design etched on to the gold metal piece, with lines crisscrossing at every angle around the perimeter, until it reached the center, where only three horizontal lines lay suspended, separated from the rest of the representation. He was never one to carry about jewelry on his body, but once upon a time, his Master had told him that this anklet was blessed with the power of flight; to fly free, and away from the plague that had infected the previous Mother Earth with its curse of atrocity.

Although it was yet, but a story, the boy still had treasured this item, whether it possessed magical abilities or not, he would never trash a gift from his Master.

He carefully held it in his cupped hands as his eyes wandered from one end of it, to the other, taking in the shimmering piece of jewelry. Then, clasping it between his fingers, he latched it on to his exposed, right ankle, clicking it into place. "... Alright. I'm ready to leave now, Master." He said monotonously, straightening up his posture and standing upright again, then turning around to face the man.

He stared at the boy for a good couple of seconds before his eyes lowering to the metal piece around his ankle. His stoic expression didn't waver as his gaze returned to meet the other's bright, blue eyes. "... Alfred. Why have you dug up such an ancient relic? Don't you not have anything else you'd want to bring instead of this? Surely there are toys that you find to your liking?"

The boy, Alfred, pouted and puffed out his cheeks, his gaze lingering to the ground instead. "I'm fourteen. I'm too old for toys now, besides that- I... The only solid gift you have given me, was this," he lightly brushed his right foot against the cold ground, the anklet sparkling against the dim lights, "I don't want this to be left behind to encounter the storm."

His Master let silence befall them as Alfred continued to brush his feet against the ground, the scuffle sound it made bounced off the cave walls, killing the dreadful tranquility. His Master, or Arthur as Alfred rarely called him, made a stride over to where his apprentice was standing, and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

The contact that Alfred had felt, made him immediately stare up at the older man, almost as if it were a second instinct. His Master rarely touched him, so this is probably something that won't happen again in another few months. But yet, whenever he does, they would always be full of gentleness, when in combat, roughness, and when in loneliness or pitifulness, light touches. It was mesmerizing how he had such affections with his caresses, it made Alfred respect him even more than ever, hence the way he never called his Master, Arthur.

"... Yes, Master?" He said solemnly, his blue eyes tinted by the lack of lights within their ex-home, his lips in a passive line.

Arthur glanced down at his hand on the boy's shoulder, and he felt his fingers slowly tighten themselves into Alfred's tunic. "Alfred. You are still young, you have your entire life waiting for you at the end of this bloody horizon, there will be times where you will indeed, have to use brute force to get out alive. But that is only _if _ you have a strong desire to live. The harder you fight, the more you want to grasp on to the concept of life, _that _is what life here is all about: it is either you live with your head held up high, or you die because of the little mistakes you have made _trying _to live. You see that? And as your Master as well as your combat instructor, it is to my intent that I see you standing on that battlefield, with your red-stained sword in hand, and _breathing._"

Alfred began to feel his heart pick up speed, it was roughly pounding within his already aching chest, the pain made it worse, not only that, but his breathing hitched up and his throat went dry. This was more than an ordinary day of hand-to-hand combat with his Master, his worst fears were very slowly becoming a reality.

Deep down, he knew that one day where he will have to point his weapon at an enemy or two, it was how things went here on this nameless planet. He had trained hard, day after day, returning back to their cave with small wounds and a body releasing an excess amount of sweat and sore muscles. But now being told this suddenly after hearing about having to leave their home? It was all too much for him to handle.

Taking a deep breath through his mouth and then exhaling, Alfred tried to relieve the pain which was coursing through his chest. It was already bad enough for a boy like him to feel such nonsensical emotions, if he was going to fight for his Master, then he'd have to throw these feelings away sooner or later.

"I understand. But you shouldn't worry yourself over me, it'll only cause you another problem to watch over and I don't want that to happen." Alfred managed a weak grin and nodded his head.

Arthur's lips tightened to a straight line, his brows furrowing, as he knelt down to meet up with Alfred's level and now planted both of his hands on either side of the boy's shoulders.

"You are the only person I care deeply about, the day I found you in that rubble of a building, was the day my life, for all I know, have _changed_. I have watched you grow up, taken your first steps, and have trained you to be the very best. I _absolutely _do _not _want you in the crooks of my arms, all battered and broken and breathing out your last words." Arthur spoke out calmly, his expression still unreadable as he released his hold on Alfred and stood back up, towering over him.

"_I do not want to lose you."_

This time, those words hit directly into his heart and he began to tremble, not from fear or the fact that he was going to potentially be killed once they left, but of _empathy, tenderness, love_. These strange emotions that he had to experience with his Master, are finally going to become reality. Though it'll probably going to be short lived, all Alfred wanted, was to spend his days with him, through this journey, and forever, his Master will be with him.

His thoughts sparked a trickle of tears that escaped his eye, forming a pathway down his cheek and then falling free from his chin. He immediately wiped the fluid away with the back of his petite palm, he didn't want to show his weak side in front of Arthur.

"I... I-!" Alfred couldn't form the right words on his tongue, "... I also care about you! I wish we are never separated! Never ever! I want to stay by your side forever! I'll protect you with my life if I have to! Just don't leave me, that's the worse thing that can happen, worse than death itself!" He spun around and finally caved in, his small arms wrapping themselves around Arthur's legs and holding on to them tightly, as if those legs will carry Arthur far away from him.

Arthur's lips formed a tiny smile, as he rested his hand atop Alfred's head and gently caressed it, muttering soft words of encouragement for him to not cry.

"There, there, do not fret, for I have made me _own _resolve: to never leave you as well. But there is only one promise that you _must _hold to your word, are you ready to hear it?"

The nodded his head frantically, his face still buried within his Master's legs. "I'll do anything! Really I will!" His voice muffled out.

The older man chuckled, his hand still musing up Alfred's hair as he briefly shut his eyes in deep thought. He inhaled and said, "Whatever happens, whatever changes between one of us, you must promise, to _never _disobey me. I am the sole caretaker of your well being, and that you must be devoted to myself, and _only _me. Do you understand?"

Alfred, again, nodded frantically, he had already made that mental decision a long time ago, he knew that within himself, that he would be eternally grateful to his Master whom had kept him safe from the outside world for all these years. The very thought of him leaving his side had never even struck his mind.

"Of course, I would never abandon you, Master." He promised solemnly, meaning every word of it.

His Master returned a curt nod, wriggling away from Alfred's hold and bending down, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on to his forehead. "I expect nonetheless from you, Alfred." That touch of his lips on his skin, it sent shivers up his spine and a warmness spreading in his cheeks. He really did adore his Master.

As he stood back up, Arthur took a few paces ahead of Alfred until he stopped at the entrance of their home, where the dark fog blanketed the surrounding area, who knows if they'll be able to find this place again? Probably not in this lifetime, there were millions of other caverns out there that were inhabited, someone will eventually occupy theirs.

Arthur craned his head over his shoulder and glanced at Alfred with a mischievous glint in his eyes, his black cape streaming behind him as he flicked out his arm. "Well, come now, this bloody world awaits us. A new dawn has dusted over the horizon, calling out our names as a precaution of what's to come. It's not like everyday you get to witness the murder of another one of your kind… But of course that's impossible for me, since there aren't any of my kind left."

Alfred's eyes widened in surprise as he witnessed yet again, as Arthur's, once black leathered cape, merge into his clothed spine, then slowly stretching back out, this time changing into a pair of enormous charcoal wings. The tips were pointed at each end with a sharp edge, and the skin was tight when placed a hand upon.

His Master was a dragon hybrid.

Once Arthur's wings were fully extended, they hovered up, and then down, he was testing the mobility of how long it would hold him up for, since they were going to travel by air.

"A-awesome… I wish I knew what hybrid I was… " Alfred wondered aloud in awe, his eyes never leaving Arthur's wings.

"In due time you will, but that isn't until you reach your eighteenth year. You've still got a ways to go, four years even." Arthur smiled, and beckoned Alfred to come to him.

The boy huffed and crossed his arms, his feet bringing him over to his Master. It wasn't like he was envious of Arthur's abilities, no, he was just annoyed of how long he had to wait until the signs showed up on what breed he'd turn out to be. Usually you would already have that knowledge if you born into the clan of that hybrid, then starting your training early on preparing yourself how to navigate your abilities.

Though since Alfred didn't _know _where or whom he was born from, the anticipation of waiting four more years until he changed was nerve wracking. At least to him it was, Arthur thought that it would be a good opportunity to be trained in every kind of fighting technique known to different clans. That way, it'll be sufficient to him on where the enemies weak points are.

"I know that, I just want to know right now!" He complained as he stopped in front of Arthur, his arms still crossed and his face still pouty.

Arthur sighed and leaned down with his arms outstretched. Then, hooking his arms under Alfred's knees and behind his neck, his Master heaved him up into his chest, bringing him closer.

"You'll have other things to complain about once we get going. Now, I dare warn you that this'll be a rather, "long" flight." He pursed his lips and started out of their home, the metal heels on his boots making their last _clink _sound as they exited the cavern.

Alfred looked up at him curiously, his head tilting to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I will answer that question once we are in the air. Now I'm prepping, so please cease the talking, at least until the ground is miles away from my feet." Arthur then halted in his steps, he parted his legs at an angle and then bent his knees. Alfred saw him narrow his eyes and a thin line formed on his lips. His Master was always like this whenever he was prepping.

A burst of strong winds surrounded them as Arthur sprang from his spot on the dirt, his wings pressed neatly on to his back as they continued to elevate higher, and higher. The boy gasped as the gusts whipped at his face, the coldness planting themselves on his skin.

He dared a peek through his closed eyelids as he felt the intensity die down. Alfred blinked and looked over Arthur's shoulder to see his wings fully extended, beating in rhythm against the wind. They were now airborne: though their location has yet to be announced.

From afar, on a desolated, abandoned battleground, you can spot a golden shine above the thick murky clouds, its light bringing the tiniest of hopes to the wandering hybrids. They have yet to find out that it was coming from a piece of jewelry.

An anklet, to be more precise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **More clarification will be in the upcoming chapters of just who these "hybrids" are, with the inclusion of Alfred and Arthur's past. Also, new characters will be joining the party _very _soon, so look out for them~


	2. The Abyss: Part 2

**A/N **Many thanks for everyone who were interested in reading this story TuT. I forgot to mention on the previous section, but the rating will go up, I do not know when, but I will inform you all when it does. Nonetheless, here's another chapter for your enjoying, some information will be cleared up here~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>The Abyss: <strong>Part 2

The space up here _was_ always more spectacular than the murky clouds that would be hovering overhead. They would be constantly drowning the land below with darkness and eeriness, the hybrids wouldn't know what to think whenever they sensed an unnatural disturbance in the air. It would always be the same, whether the sun rises or set, the sky reflected the bloodstained battle grounds that are left behind.

Alfred let out a soft sneeze as the air began tickling his nose.

Arthur glanced down at him for a brief moment, before turning his attention back to the flight. "Oh my, you aren't catching a cold now are you?"

The boy shook his head and looked up at his Master, "No, it's just the air, getting a cold now would be a sign of a weakling!" He wanted to show Arthur that he can be cool too, just like him! Alfred stared wistfully at his Master's taunt face, how his blonde hair fell above those intense, emerald colored eyes, the trait that he had received when he had found out about his heritage, and the way how his brows furrowed when he was in his "philosophical" mode. He really _did _admire his Master so, so much...

A tint of blush formed on his cheeks as he felt it grow warmer. Realization hit him, he was fantasizing about Arthur, his _guardian_. Though it was probably just a mutual feeling towards an older caretaker, Alfred couldn't help but wonder why he found his Master's appearance to be... Attractive?

He shook his head in denial and stared at his lap, his eyes then wandered down to his legs where his Master's _strong _arm hefted him up. There was also his palm which rested against his small back, where his taut fingers were planted firmly against his tunic ruffling it up a bit. Maybe it's kind of like looking up to a role model of sorts? Well whatever it was, he just hoped that Arthur didn't sense his pacing heartbeat.

"-fred? Alfred? Did you hear me?" Arthur's voice broke his concentration and the boy immediately looked up in embarrassment. So much for trying to impress him.

"Y-yeah? What is it, Master?" Alfred tried to level out his voice from cracking.

His Master raised a brow at him and stared at him in concern. "I was asking you if you wanted to rest below. You look as if you're not feeling good, your chest was beating quite wildly just a second ago." He seemed to be suspecting that something was up.

"No!- I mean, you're the one who is doing all the flying. I can imagine that it's probably _you _who needs a break." Alfred tried his best to give him an assuring smile as he bobbed his head in agreement to his statement, hoping to throw him off. "Besides, we don't have a set destination yet right? We have plenty of time for _you _to take a break!"

Good, his distraction was regulating his heart beat back to it's normal pace.

Arthur continued to stare at Alfred for a mere couple of seconds before letting out a sigh and turning his gaze back to the clear skies. "I worry for you. But you are definitely right, let us _both _take a rest before setting off again." At his command, his Master's heavy wings dipped down and the two of them began to drop. "I have not rested since yesterday evening, so this'll be a good time to relax out my wings."

Alfred hugged his own chest as the dive began to send harsh gusts of winds on to his face. "What? What do you mean you haven't relaxed yet? What were you doing since yesterday?!" He cried against the gale, raising his voice a bit so that Arthur could hear him. Which, wasn't the smartest of moves to do, since the draft just plunged into his throat, causing it to suck the saliva out of it, making him gag.

The older man gritted his teeth as the duo passed through the clouds and back into the land of Hell, the clear blue skies was no more as the red swallowed it up. "... I was… Preparing for today. I had planned to meet up with an _acquaintance _of mine, he's very useful when it comes to fighting tactics and when he had heard that I was leaving our cavern, he offered himself to accompany us on this journey." His eyes whipped left and then right as he looked for a place to land. "Are you alright by any chance? I know being exposed to air is harsh for someone so young."

The boy shook his head as Arthur began slowing his pace down, now only a few feet in the air. "I'm okay- Oh! But look there, Master!" He raised a hand out and pointed in the direction to a few overturned boulders lying in the middle of a deserted plain, their enormous shape wide enough to hide a few people behind. "We can rest there! It looks like no one can spot us there."

"Hmm, you're right. Excellent job, Alfred." Arthur's lips curved into a small smile as he swiftly changed his directions and headed towards the, now set, destination.

Alfred couldn't help but swell up with pride as Arthur complimented him, this was a step towards _something _at least! _You can do this Alfred! _He thought to himself happily.

The beating of the wings have gotten softer, and softer, until finally, his Master's feet were planted, firmly on the cold soil of the former earth.

He grinned as he abruptly leaped out of Arthur's arm and on to the dirt, kicking a bit of the debris up, his anklet catching a bit of a glow, only to have it falling on to his black shorts. "Finally, land!" Alfred whooped and did a small fist bump into the air, truthfully, he loved walking on land rather than flying, though the thought of seeing the beauty of the area above the clouds was splendid enough to have him wishing he could do both. But for now, solid ground was his preference of travel.

"Alfred! Look, you've made a mess of yourself already and the day has just begun!" His Master tsked and knelt down in front of him, using his palm to brusquely remove the filth from his clothing on his thighs. "Remember, we only have two pairs, so you must be careful in this outfit, or else you won't have outside protection from whatever danger is out there." He pointed out as he continued.

Alfred bit his lower lip and glanced away as his Master cleaned away the stain, why would he show this amount of affection towards him all so suddenly? If he he recalled, Alfred had never witnessed Arthur being _this _overbearing in his life of training and living together in their home. Was it perhaps because of the fact that they weren't _residing _in that area anymore that made him act like this? Or did he truly meant it, and was now averting all of his attention on the boy?

He didn't understand.

"... Thank you, Master."

Arthur tilted his head up at him and, surprisingly, let out a chuckle. "I really do not know how many times you've told me that phrase in all your years of growing up. I really _do _care for you, even _if _I don't reveal it most of time. Just remember that."

Alfred pouted and crossed his arms across his chest as Arthur stood back up, his wings still left out open, the tips grazing the ground beneath him. "W-well, I just wanted to say it again alright?" The boy didn't want him to think that he needed him _every single second._ It was more of a thanks for being there for him kind.

His Master groaned as he stretched his arms out, and then retracting, and extending his wings back out. "Whatever you say, but lets sit down and talk for a bit until we head out to meet my _acquaintance." _He then sat his bottom down on a smaller boulder and motioned for Alfred to join him, which he abided to.

"Aren't you going to put your wings away? They seem like they're taking up a lot of room." Alfred asked.

Arthur shook his head, "They need to stretch out for a bit, they've been tucked away for quite a while now." With that said, his wings settled down and were now slightly drooping in relaxation.

After a few moments of foreboding silence, Arthur tilted his head up, "... Alfred, what do you know about our kind as a whole?" His master asked, not glancing at him, but at the blood-red sky just above their heads, his voice steady yet serious.

Alfred thought about his question for a bit, of course he knew about their kind, his Master has retold the story over, and over again, whenever they would have a break together, that story would come out.

"Well, for one, there are many different hybrids, or types of beings like us that have the genetics of both a human, and of another beast like creature, usually ranging from the most common ones, to the not-so-common ones. Like comparing a wolf hybrid to a phoenix hybrid, but they aren't around anymore right?"

"That is what we were told, but who knows? I haven't heard of any dragon hybrids running around causing havoc yet." Arthur smirked.

Alfred slightly rolled his eyes -trying not to be disrespectful towards his Master-, and continued, "Yeah, and the genetics that we receive from the beasts side, are most commonly shown on our physical appearance, like wings, tails, or scales. But we have the option of showing them off, which only applies to features _including _wings or tails, this doesn't pertain to facial parts, like ears or eyes, you're kinda stuck with those on you for the rest of your life." He paused and thought about what else he could add in.

"... What about the clan system? How do they work?"

The boy glanced at Arthur, who was now returning back his gaze, "Err, well it really depends you see, after the Great Deviation, most of the hybrids either went with whomever they deemed worthy as an ally, _or, _they remained in their birth clan. But before that war even happened, they were divided up into various sections of the planet, you were either in: Terra Firma, Zephyr, or Oceania… Master, what clan did you belong with? Since you can be both in Terra Firma, which is land, or Zephyr, which is the sky." Alfred never recalled asking him this question before, he had believed that it would've been a too personal question to wonder about.

Arthur remained impassive for a few dragging seconds, "... I was… neither in Terra Firma, nor Zephyr." His Master let out a soft sigh as he leaned back on the stone rock, a fire lit up in his eye. "Before the Great Deviation, I was, but an outcast, I was only four years old and I could already tell that the clans did not like me. I had a _scent _that was different than the clans, they drove me out everytime I would get in vicinity of them. I had no idea what I had done wrong, just the fact that I wasn't wanted."

"B-but Master! I-" Alfred sputtered out, almost immediately.

"Alfred, I would prefer that we _do not, _talk about myself. The past is all but forgotten in my mind. So absolutely _do not _bring that subject up again… Unless, you want a punishment for prying?" Arthur glared back, an ominous, yet powerful aura radiating from his body.

The boy recoiled and gulped, he never knew that his Master would get _this _upset over his past. Then again, he himself have never asked him, so this new identity of Arthur scared Alfred. He lowered his head and grasped his two palms together tightly. "N-no. I… don't want a punishment, Master." He said softly, his voice wavering a bit.

Arthur turned his gaze away and nodded. "Right, that's a good boy."

Silence, once again engulfed the area, with the conversation now dropped, Alfred feared that his Master was crossed with him. He never intended that on happening, what was he to do now? How can he cheer him up?

…

An idea sparked in his mind, as he abruptly stood up and walked up to his Master, a small smile on his face. He looked at Arthur, who in turn returned his gaze, his expression stoic. "What is it, Alfred?"

"I… I believe that… _I _can make you happy. Please don't worry any longer. If _you're _happy, then I'm happy, and vice versa. I promise I won't bring up that topic any more, so if punishing me will keep your mind on something else, then do it!" Alfred slammed his eyes shut as the words left his mouth, he had been punished before, so the feeling was almost mutual, but saying things like this… Was foreign to him.

Arthur stared at Alfred as he took in every word intently. "... Alfred, like I said before, I would rather not see you in any _physical _pain, but if I believe that what you are doing is crossing the line, then believe me, there _will _be a price to pay. Do you understand?"

Alfred bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "Yes."

As Arthur raised his chin up, a word just on the tip of his tongue, an ear-splitting cry suddenly ripped through the air, its volume intensified as it came closer and closer to the duo. By this time, Arthur was already on his feet, his wings spread out and a menacing gleam shone on his face. Alfred was positioned right behind him, his petite arms were wrapped around his midsection as his body began to tremble. He… had never heard of something that sounded so in pain.

"Alfred," his Master hissed under his breath, "please leave this to me, don't do anything reckless."

The boy said nothing, only stared in fear as a dark figure appeared just beyond the boulders, it's cries lessened to a mere sob, followed by a few hiccups. From the way it was carrying itself, the newcomer seemed to be a man, two sets of pointed ears could be seen on his head, trailed by a big, bushy tail dragging behind.

Arthur pushed Alfred back a couple of paces until his back barely touched the other boulder. Alfred's eyes widened and he gasped as the man came into view, his face was bruised up, a few tufts of fur hung limply on his torn shirt, and his eyes were all puffy from the tears that were continuously streaming down his battered face.

His lips parted and he cried out, "Pl-please help me! M-my brother is in trouble!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Who is this mysterious stranger they have encountered? And what _exactly _is Arthur trying to hide? All will be explained soon enough...


End file.
